Orange Lantern Power Ring
History Created as a weapon to contain the orange light of avarice. Weapon of the Orange Lantern Corps, an Orange Lantern Ring is powered by the orange light of avarice. Orange Lanterns appear to wear multiple rings upon their fingers. Powers Orange Energy Conduit: The rings use Avarice energy, supplied by a Power Battery which in most cases takes the form of Orange light. An Orange Power ring, possibly one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. *'Orange Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of orange energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the greed of the user. *'Force-Field': The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Orange Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of Orange energy. Much like a Green Lantern Ring, the ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wielder's thoughts into physical constructs through the wielder's desire of avarice. A Orange Lantern can create any particular items or constructs that they can imagine as long as they have the desire of avarice necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of orange energy, which is a tangible form of pure greed, and they exist only as long as a orange Lantern is fueling it with their desire of avarice. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired hope of the Orange Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *'Energy Absorption': The Orange rings have the unique ability to absorb the constructs of other ring wielders. The power is so great that even constructs made by the likes of the Guardians of the Universe can be absorbed. It seems as though no form of energy is exempt from this ability as they also can absorb magic. *'Identity Usurpation': Identity theft acts as the sole "recruitment method" of the Orange Lantern Corps. If a Orange lantern consumes the body of another or ring of another lantern they in turn steal the identity. :*'Energy Avatar': Agent Orange is capable of creating avatar Orange Lanterns of the beings he kills, literally stealing their identity postmortem. This avatar is avarice corrupted version of its former self, possessing no thought pattern besides the insatiable greed. In all other circumstances they act as individual but collective soldiers to Agent Orange, as they are an extension of his power. Weakness *'Insatiable Greed': Those who are recruited into the corps are infected with greed like a disease. They are incapable of in decreeable thought or action other then to take whatever they want from another. *'Blue Energy': Avarice can erode will, but it cannot consume hope. Therefore Orange Lantern Power Rings cannot absorb the energy from a Blue Lantern Power Ring. Current Owners *Orange Lantern Corps *Agent Orange Previous Owners *Hal Jordan Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Orange_Lantern_Ring *http://www.comicvine.com/orange-power-ring/18-55737/ Category: Power Ring Category: Items Category: Weapons Category: Orange Lantern Corps